Memorias de un Adios
by Ileyse Vyntra
Summary: Dicen que cuando le alma esta herida, solo las lagrimas pueden curarla... please no olviden los reviews. Oneshot TakaoxKai


**_Memorias de un adiós._**

Por: Ileyse Vyntra

Terve! y quizá por algun largo, largo, largo tiempo, ahora que estoy en la escuela y que tengo más actividades, me es más dificíl escribir, pero esto no quiere decir que vaya a dejar de escribir, solo me daré un descanso para terminar mi diplomado y espero regresar pronto, hasta entonces, los dejo con este One-shot, es un Takao x Kai, sin más que decir, comenzamos.

* * *

"Aquí estoy al final de todas las cosas, yo solo como al principio, pero con la diferencia de que ahora estoy muerto".

* * *

_Sabes, tengo tantas cosas que decirte, tanto que contarte y tanto que compartir, descubrí algo curioso, la razón del por que los seres humanos no pueden ser felices, es tan fácil ¿Por qué nunca la vi antes?... la razón es por que lo que puede hacer felices a unos, dañará a otros… es un circulo vicioso._

_Ahora me gustaría tenerte aquí a mi lado, enun momento tan importante como este examen… pero no es posible, estas más lejos ahora que cuando te marchaste…_

_No puedo dejar de pensar en esa mentira, la mentira que me da los buenos días al despuntar el sol y que me ahoga al anochecer; sé que cometí el peor error de mi vida, y ahora no sé que es peor, si la verdad o la mentira._

_Solo sé que hice lo correcto, le guste o no al mundo entero._

_Por que cuando quieres a alguien de esta manera, no puedes mentirle, tú ahora no lo entiendes, pero cuando quieras a alguien de la misma manera que te quiero yo, sé que lo comprenderás; y ojala que cuando llegue el momento de que entregues tu corazón como yo entregue el mío, tu no tengas que llorar._

_Lloraré todas mis lagrimas, las mías y las tuyas, por que sé que tu no lloras, no fuiste hecho para eso, tu eres la fuerza y yo la debilidad… pero en esa debilidad radica mi fuerza… ¿Cuántos te hubiesen dicho la verdad?... protegerte no es solo encubrir algo, protegerte es enfrentarte a la verdad._

_Alguna vez escuche, que "no es fuerte el que no tiene debilidades, si no aquel que las enfrenta"…_

_Y yo ahora debo enfrentarlas solo… aunque con las armas que tu me diste._

_A tu lado a pesar de ser tan débil, me sentía la persona más fuerte, por que tu confiabas en mi, yo daría lo que fuera, por que no hubiésemos tenido que pasar por esto…_

-"TAKAO KINOMIYA!"- un fuerte aplauso se escuchó en el jardín de la escuela, el director y los maestros le entregaban su diploma al moreno… todos sus amigos estaban allí… excepto uno; el chico se acercó al lugar, y estrecho la mano de todos los que lo felicitaban… sonreía, claro, pero unas lagrimas silenciosas aparecieron en su rostro.

_Mi querido Kai, ahora me doy cuenta de que el error no fue decirte la verdad, ni siquiera fue semejante mentira… ahora me doy cuenta que el error esta en mi, en mi maldita inseguridad que escondo tras esta confiada sonrisa, solo tu tocaste tan profundo en mi alma… me diste amistad y la pague con traición… que estupido fui…_

_Sé que me odias, pero créeme, no tanto como me odio a mi mismo, no tanto como me odia esa parte de mi que quisiera eliminar aun a costa de mi vida._

_Siempre decías que era débil, que debía enfrentar la vida… ahora que la enfrento solo… me parece tan vacía, caminar por las grises calles frías repletas de gente que solo existe…_

_Siempre he visto la vida en escala de grises._

_Ahora viene a mi mente nuevamente esa efímera pregunta que me hice alguna vez ¿Qué es peor, vivir una mentira o vivir en la realidad?..._

_Ahora sé mi respuesta… ¿Cuál sería la tuya?..._

_Te hice daño y lo pagaré con la soledad, pero a pesar de los años, aun seguiré en este lugar, esperando la vaga silueta que guardaré por siempre en el corazón._

_Alguna Vez, Mia-chan dijo "me gustaría regalarte mis ojos"… créeme, a mi no me gustaría regalárte los mios, por que no soportarías el dolor de tantas lagrimas._

_¿sabes que queda después de una mentira?... un vacío… una herida y la maldita victoria de quien te odia._

_Ojala algún día puedas entenderme, no creo que me perdones, pero espero entiendas lo que hice… y espero nunca cometas el mismo error._

_Yo seguiré aquí… por que al igual que ser honesto contigo también te dije que si a alguien llevaría en mi corazón sería a ti… al único…_

_Sigo agradeciendo a la vida el hecho de haberte conocido y que hayamos compartido aunque sea por un instante la misma vida… si volviera a encontrarte, en otra vida, moriría antes de amarte para no hacerte daño._

_Ahora solo queda mantener mi corazón roto… aunque el tiempo quiera curarlo, él seguirá roto y las lagrimas seguirán limpiándolo._

_Este pequeño triunfo era tuyo, no solo mío… sin ti nunca hubiese llegado tan lejos… ¿te arrepientes ahora?..._

_Es momento de marcharme… pero volveré cada día… como antes¿lo recuerdas?..._

_Ojala nunca olvides los momentos que estuvimos bien, algún día encontraremos nuestra paz… y quizá podamos decir adiós a los corazones rotos…_

_Esto, ahora parece un largo, largo adiós… ¿Qué tan largo será?..._

_Adiós mi querido Kai, adiós… sé que nunca te lo dije y me arrepiento, aunque te hubieses molestado conmigo por decirlo… aun así… aishiteru… siempre serás el único._

"No se dice

Acude a nuestros ojos,

A nuestras manos, tiembla, se resiste.

Dices que esperas- te esperas- desde entonces,

Y sabes que el adiós es inútil y triste,"

* * *

Bueno hasta aquí este one-shot, espero les haya gustado, me despido por ahora, espero volver pronto a F.F... gracias a aquellos que se hayan tomado la molestia de leer esta historia.

Aprovecho para hacerle promoción a mi hija Mia-chan, espero lean su fic titulado: "Viendo a traves de tus ojos". si este les gusto, el de Mia-chan los hara llorar, creanlo ,e shermoso, deben leerlo.


End file.
